Lazarus Falcon
Lazarus Falcon, Deadshot Son of a prostitute and raised in the streets of Daggertooth, on the Free Coasts. Lazarus Hawk dreamed of leaving that pigsty and seeing the world. The only entertainment I had was seeing the giant lizards that passed through the streets. He also liked playing with the knife, throwing it and trying to knock down bottles; that's how he developed his good aim. When he turned 20, he and his friends in the street committed the imprudence of his life, decided to go into the jungle with the aim of stealing a dinosaur egg in a nest. But the jungle is very hostile, when they entered it they were attacked by humanoid lizards of red color. Everyone ran in the opposite direction while darts of blowpipes whistled in their ears. While running, his teammates were falling due to the impact of the darts. When he left the jungle, Lazarus was alone, all his people had been left behind and they were probably already dead. He had no one left, and he did not want to go back to Daggertooth, he traveled the cities of the Free Coasts for months until he heard several people on the road talking in caravan about a city in the sky. Lazarus asked them to visit that city; and on the third day he arrived in Alden. A week has passed, since he arrived and is up to the eggs of being locked in the floating walls, with the money he brought from the streets of Daggertooth he has bought a hunting rifle, he has enlisted in the Crestfallen Falcon to go on adventures and hunt beasts. Session Reports: First Expedition: Course to the north-east the group entered on a forest, they faced an encounter with two Girallon; Lazarus only needed four pellets, and with the assist of the partners they became chocapic. He tried to get a tusk but he wasn't able to tear it out. He cursed the gods and promised he would be back to get it. Later, one of the scouts found the way to Lleylem and they stayed there for half a week. They went to the bulwark where they meet Vollh Orderic Vaivrent aep Tereliom. He spent some good nights drunk with Ceallach, but one of the nights, there was an incident with an artifact that created a poison cloud. The next day they left Lleylem and returned to Alden. Second Expedition: If you survived to the jungle once... Don't go back. Relevant Events: He saw Ceallach's promotion and sent a card to him, altough he would never read it due to some event. On behalf of Lazarus: Friend, well, sir. I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion, I saw your ceremony from the street. ... Well I'm not doing these queers but I fell very well when we were drinking and although it was very little time, I will miss your company. I hope at least one day to share some laughs with you again. Achivements: Find lleylem.png Defeat a Huge Monster.png